Professor Layton and the Mysterious Orb
by InvincibleOtaku
Summary: Professor Hershel Layton and his apprentice Luke Triton have gone to Brennenburg castle to investigate a mysterious orb that supposedly


"Hmm... this castle looks pretty ominous, Professor," Luke Triton noted, staring up at a large, dark castle.  
"Yes, Brennenburg castle may not be the friendliest-looking place, but I'm sure it is not as bad as it looks," Professor Hershel Layton assured, opening the door to a parked Laytonmobile and stepping out along with Luke.  
"So, why are we here?" the boy questioned, shutting the door to the car.  
"Well you see, Luke, there is a rather strange mystery here. A mysterious orb seems to be causing some trouble; the person who holds it in possession has attempted to control its power and it has spun out of control."  
"Seems a little unrealistic to me."  
"I'm sure when we investigate you'll find the whole thing a little more believable." The professor assured. He and his apprentice walked up to the castle doors, knocking loudly. "I don't think anyone's home, Professor!" Luke said, not hearing anything from inside.  
"Even so, Luke, we must go in." the professor replied, opening the unlocked doors of the old castle.

The duo walking in, the younger looking around.  
"I almost like Anton's castle better!" Luke laughed, slightly uncomfortable with the decaying Brennenburg castle. The professor smiled, acknowledging his apprentice's attempt to distract from uneasy feelings about the place. "This castle does appear to be rather dark." He agreed, walking in further. Cracks in the ceiling and the windows in the walls allowed plenty of light in the room, but it didn't do much to make the castle seem any safer. Just then, a scream was heard from below.  
"AHHH- oh it's just the BARRELS!" was heard, along with the echoing sound of something being thrown.  
"Barrels? Is there somebody here who is scared of barrels, Professor?" Luke asked, confused as to why someone would have a fear of the round wooden crates.  
"Maybe so, Luke, but we cannot yet know for sure. It sounds like we're not the only ones here investigating!" The professor said, "We should find the person who screamed, he may be able to help us if he already knows what exactly is going on."

"You're right as always, Professor!" Luke agreed, opening the door that seemed to be closest to where the scream came from. "It's really dark in here… but I can hear a few voices talking!" he exclaimed. The professor laughed.  
"The more the merrier! That is, if they'd like to work alongside us instead of going against us." He smiled. The man peered into the hallway. "You're right, Luke, it is rather dark in there. There is, however, one lit torch on the wall. I suggest we use that as our light source for now." He said, grabbing it off the stone wall.  
"Good idea, Professor!" Luke said with a smile, following the archeologist down the dimly lit hallways. After a bit of walking, the two detectives could hear four voices.  
"...an see more BARRELS!"  
A crashing noise.  
"Calm down PewDie, just don't talk to th-"  
"I'M PUMPED!"  
"SHUT UP, PIGGEH!"  
"OUCH! PewDiePie get OFF ME! It's just a Tinderbox and you already have, like, 30."

"These people seem to all know each other, Professor," Luke whispered, mentioning the voice.  
"Let's go introduce ourselves." The professor suggested, walking until the owners of the four voices could be seen. To their surprise, only one was actually a person. The other three were a chair, a statue, and a dead pig. Suddenly, the man got off the chair he was standing on, turned around and saw the archeologist and his apprentice. "Who are you?!" he asked. The professor noticed he had a slight accent.  
"I am professor Hershel Layton, I'm here to investigate strange happenings here at Brennenburg castle." He explained.  
"Strange happenings? Oh! You mean like the weird prisoner screams and the shadow and orb and stuff?" the man asked.  
"Yes. Exactly."  
"Us, too! My name's PewwwwwwDiePie! This is Stephano, Mr. Chair, and Piggeh!" he said, pointing to the statue, chair, and dead pig respectively. "Nice to meet you! I'm Luke Triton, the Professor's apprentice!" the boy smiled.  
"Maybe you could help us? You're brains are probably both better than PewDie's" Stephano smirked, getting a "HEY!" out of PewDiePie.  
Layton chuckled. "I doubt that, however we will help you." He assured, and the six began their journey through Brennenburg castle together.


End file.
